DESCRIPTION (adapted from application's abstract): John A. Bartlett seeks the K24 Mid-Career Investigator Award to enhance his opportunity to perform patient-oriented research, and mentor new investigators entering a career of clinical investigation. If Dr. Bartlett receives this award he will decrease his patient care responsibilities to 1/2 day per week, and he will receive biostatistical collaboration from Dr. Lloyd Edwards. Dr. Bartlett's research focuses on HIV pathogenesis and antiretroviral therapies, especially translational, investigator-initiated projects. His immediate research objectives include the investigation of antiretroviral treatment failure, and efforts to diminish the reservoir of chronically HIV-infected cells in persons receiving antiretroviral therapy. His long-term career objective centers on the continued incorporation of scientific observations on HIV pathogenesis into improved antiretroviral treatment strategies. Dr. Bartlett collaborates extensively with other basic and clinical sciences investigators at Duke University through ACTG, CFAR, SPIRAT and GCRC Awards, and his research efforts will be guided by a Scientific Advisory Committee. Dr. Bartlett has immediate access to 1058 HIV-infected adults and 109 HIV infected children followed at Duke University. He has successfully mentored numerous clinical investigators, including investigators involved with current projects. These mentorship activities are strongly supported by leadership of the Department of Medicine and the Division of Infectious Diseases, and an AIDS Training Grant, which provides financial support for young investigators.